


Having a great Sho(wer)

by kittykaty



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykaty/pseuds/kittykaty
Summary: Aiba is admiring Sho for a long time, but during the concert he can't take his eyes off him. What happens if there are just 4 shower cabins for them after their concert?





	Having a great Sho(wer)

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite an old story from me. However, someone was kind of searching for this kind of setting and since LJ is being stupid with their new TOS, I decided to re-post it here. I hope you like it!

“Ah, that was fun!”, Nino let himself fall on the sofa.

“Yes, it was!”, Jun sat next to him.

“Concerts are the best!”, Sho said and took off his wet shirt. His muscular chest was covered with his sweat.

“He's looking super hot today”, Aiba thought. “I love how his sweaty hairs fall into his eyes...”

“Ne, Aiba-chan, your performance of “Magical Song” was gorgeous today”, Sho smiled at him. Aiba just smiled back stupidly and blushed.

“Ahh... now I need a shower”, Ohno sighed and started to gather his shampoo and towel.

“How many shower cabins do we have here?”, Nino asked already on his way to stand up.

“Four”, Jun said, jumped on his feet and started to search for his towel as well.

“I'm the first one”, Sho said and ran out of the room.

“I'm second”, Ohno left the room running after Sho. Jun and Nino also had found their stuff and headed towards the shower room.

Aiba hadn't moved at all. He was still thinking about Sho. Ever since they had their debut, he had admired him. Sho was always serious about their work, always practising till he was satisfied with himself, and as far as Aiba knows, this could take years. Additionally, Sho managed to study as well, and finished it successfully. Furthermore, Sho always had an open ear for the other members' problems, and Aiba clearly remembered Sho and him sitting together, talking about his problems and trying to solve them. He would always feel relieved after talking to Sho. However, this could also result from the fact that he always felt attracted towards the older one. He admired his hard chest and his muscles, but also his round and soft lips.

Aiba sighed. He had to admit that he was super attracted by him, but he knew that he shouldn't show his feelings, because he feared that this would destroy the good relationship he had with him and he was sure that this would also have effects on the relationship between the other Arashi members and himself.

So he had decided that he should stop thinking about that. Aiba had always been good in blocking his thoughts, from one second to another, he could stop feeling sad or thoughtful and could be happy and energetic again, so Aiba ignored all his thoughts regarding Sho and started reviewing their concert. It had been gorgeous as always. He had had super much fun being on the stage together with the others. Today he jumped and danced around a lot and now he felt really worn out... and sweaty. Now he finally realized that he was alone in that room and he remembered that the others were talking something about four shower cabins and who would be the first and second.

Wonderful... now he had to wait till one of the others finished showering...

Though... maybe someone would let him in if he asks nicely. That's it! He had showered together with Nino before, maybe he'd let him in this time as well. Or maybe Nino was showering together with Ohno, so that one cabin was free... He could at least try it, so Aiba took his towel and headed towards the shower room.

“Minna~?!”, he asked when he entered the room.

“No!”, he could hear Jun answering from behind the first curtain.

“I haven't even asked a thing!”, Aiba whined.

“It's obvious what you want!”, Nino answered back from behind the second curtain.

“That's right!”, Ohno added from behind the third curtain.

“So... Can I?”, Aiba asked again, but nothing happened. Aiba had already lost hope when the fourth curtain opened.

“You can come to me!”

“...To you?”, Aiba couldn't believe his ears.

“You don't want to?”

“Ahh... of course I want”, Aiba answered, staring at the person in front of him with wide eyes.

“Then, you should probably get rid of your clothes...”, the other one suggested.

“Ah... yeah...”, Aiba started to strip out of his clothes.

“Aiba would even shower with his clothes if he's not told to get rid of them...”, Nino started to nag.

“That's not true!”, Aiba cried and was finally naked.

“Ignore him!”, Sho said, dragging him into the shower, closing the curtain behind them.

The shower cabin was really small as it wasn't especially made for two persons, and although Aiba tried not to come in contact with Sho, he couldn't really avoid it. While soaping himself he always brushed over Sho's wet skin, but the other one didn't seem to care and was just rinsing the shampoo out of his hair. He had leaned his head backwards so that the water from the shower could run through his hair. His eyes were closed and he was combing through the silky hair with his fingers, the water running over his eyelids, his lips, along his neck, over his muscular chest down to his feet. He was turned towards Aiba and if he had opened his eyes he could have seen Aiba who was totally absorbed in watching the water running over Sho's perfect body.

He wanted to touch it. He wanted to run with his fingers over the skin like the water drops were doing now. He was already leaning closer to Sho and stretched his hand towards his chest when Sho leaned forward and opened his eyes.

“Oh, you want to get under the water as well. I'm sorry for occupying it for so long”, he said with a super nice smile and changed places with Aiba.

While Aiba was rinsing the soap from his body he tried to bring order into his thoughts. He had been almost touching Sho's chest without any reason. Fortunately, he was now turned with his back towards Sho, so that the other one couldn't see his cheeks getting redder than red. It would have been a fatal mistake if he had done it, but he wanted to touch Sho so much that his whole body longed for it. It had been a bad idea to agree to use the same shower as Sho. He could have just waited till one of them finished, but to be honest he had wanted to see Sho naked. He was curious about how Sho was looking without any clothes at all, and, as he already had guessed, he was perfect. Now, he couldn't restrain himself any more. It was probably the best idea to not look at Sho anymore and wait till he leaves the cabin, because he must have finished by now...

“Aiba!”, he heard Sho whispering his name. Hearing Sho calling him made him forget about his decision to not face him anymore and he turned around. At the same moment, Sho grabbed Aiba by his shoulders and dragged him towards himself before pressing his lips softly on Aiba's, who could feel his lips starting to burn under Sho's kiss.

This was the moment when the fire inside him was inflamed. He grabbed Sho by his hip and pulled him towards himself. He could feel Sho smile under his kisses, so he had wanted this as much as he did. He pressed his hips against Sho's lower body and started to move them in little circles, making Sho sigh against his lips. Aiba let his hand run over Sho's back and could feel Sho's hard muscles under his finger tips.

Then, he grabbed Sho's round butt and pressed him towards his hips. Sho started to meow against his lips, his breath getting heavier. He was still kissing Aiba, but except that, he hadn't moved. However, now, as if he had to force himself a shiver ran through his body and he separated from Aiba's lips. Sho laid his hands on Aiba's shoulders and pushed him down, so that he was kneeling in front of him now. The water was still running over their bodies and they were glad about it, because it cooled their bodies in which the fire was burning.

Aiba had a perfect view on Sho's member now. He could see the water running along. He'd loved to catch one of these drops with his tongue, but he wanted to hear Sho begging him, so he just let his hands run over Sho's hips and his butt. Then he looked up to the older one, who was following his movements with his eyes and then, their eyes met.

“Aiba, please!”, Sho whispered and Aiba smiled. He stuck out his tongue to lick a drop from Sho's tip and the older man started to sigh. Seeing that Sho enjoyed it, Aiba let his tongue run over Sho's tip again, painting little circles on it with his tongue. Then, he leaned forward a little bit and closed his lips around the tip of Sho's member. His tongue still wasn't touching it.

He could hear Sho sighing again – this time a little bit louder than before. Aiba's teasing made him wanting more, so he laid his hand on Aiba's head and pushed it towards his member. Sho could feel his cock entering Aiba's warm mouth and tried hard to suppress a moan. The others were still showering in the other cabins, and he hoped that they would finish soon, because he was sure that he wasn't able to endure that for long without moaning. Especially not when Aiba was pressing his lips together to squeeze his member a little bit. Sho realized that he was still pressing Aiba's head against his lap, so he loosened his grip a little bit so that Aiba could move back.

Then he heard a curtain being opened. “I've finished. I'll wait for you in the dressing room”, he could hear Ohno informing them. Then the door opened and closed again. Sho sighed. Now there were just two others left.

Suddenly, he felt pleasure running through his whole body. Aiba had started to move his head, so that his member was rubbed by his lips. Additionally, Aiba's tongue hit his tip every time his member went inside Aiba's mouth. Sho pressed his lips together to make sure that no sound would come but, but to find a way to let out the pleasure he was feeling, he pressed his hand on Aiba's shoulder and pierced his nails into his skin. Aiba breathed our sharply, but wasn't making any sound, which Sho appreciated a lot.

“I'm sorry!”, he apologized. Aiba just looked at him understandingly and started to suck on Sho's member. Sho took a deep breath and leaned his head backwards.

Then they could hear another curtain being opened. “See you then”, Nino said and left the room. Now there was just Jun left, who was always the one who needs the most time in the shower doing who-knows-what.

Aiba had taken Sho's member into his hand and was licking just the tip again. Then he started to rub Sho's cock with his hand and kissed his way to Sho's balls. Sho hadn't known that he was that sensitive, but just the touch of Aiba's tongue on his balls made him shiver. Then, the younger one took one of his balls into his mouth and started to suck. Sho put his hand into his mouth and bite himself in order to keep silent. He could feel the pleasure running through his veins, and was sure that he couldn't endure this any longer without keeping silent.

Aiba was just amazing and it seemed as if he knew exactly what to do. He wondered if Aiba was enjoying this as much as he did. He looked down to the man kneeling in front of him. His tongue was still working on his balls before he suddenly stopped and stood up, his hand still stroking over Sho's member. Aiba reached out for Sho's hand and guided it to his own member, so Sho laid his hand around and was surprised how hard it was. Aiba DID enjoy it. Aiba saw Sho's surprise in his eyes.

“It's all becaus of Sho-chan!”, he admitted and blushed. Sho wondered how cute this man could be even when he was standing naked and with a huge erection in front of him.

“I'm glad that I'm the cause for this!”, Sho replied and began to stroke Aiba's member. Now it was Aiba's turn to press his lips together, but not for long, because Sho leaned forward to kiss him deeply. Aiba took a sharp breath as it was incredibly hard to keep silent when he could feel the fire burning inside his body.

Finally they could hear Jun opening his curtain as well. “I'm going! Aiba, I forgot my body lotion, can I take yours?”

“Huuuu!”, Aiba managed to reply under Sho's kisses.

“Where is it?”, Jun asked.

“Uuuummm...!” was the only answer he got.

“Where?”

“In...my...bag!”

“Thank you! See you later then!” and finally the two were alone.

“Shoooo!”, Aiba moaned. Sho had started to nibble on Aiba's neck.

“Thank god we're alone now!”, the other murmured against Aiba's soft skin.

“Mmmmhhh”, Aiba agreed. Sho kissed his way back to Aiba's lips and started to nibble on Aiba's lower lip. He could hear Aiba's breath getting heavier. Then, he stopped, grabbed Aiba by his hips and turned him around, so that Aiba was facing the wall now. Aiba pressed his butt against Sho's lap to show his agreement, so Sho started to rub his member along Aiba's butt cheeks. At the same time, he pulled his arms around Aiba's stomach to hold him tight. Then his right hand searched for Aiba's member and he started to stroke it.

Sho could feel a growing pressure in his stomach. He wanted Aiba now. This man in front of him was turning him on like nobody ever had done before. He couldn't restrain himself any more. He searched for Aiba's hole between his butt cheeks with his fingers. When he found it he leaned forward.

“Aiba-chan, is this okay for you?”

The other one nodded. “I want to do this with you!”, he he replied. After being assured like that, Sho slowly entered Aiba's hole with one finger. Aiba breathed deeply to relax himself, but faster as he had imagined he got used to Sho's finger inside him. Then, Sho started to move his finger slowly. He moved it around in circles to stretch Aiba and entered another finger, making Aiba moan. Sho felt Aiba relaxing again and started to scissor him.

“I'm ready, Sho-chan!”, the younger one assured him, so Sho removed his fingers and grabbed his own member, which he placed in front of Aiba's hole. Then he slowly moved forward until his tip was inside.

“How do you feel?”, he asked worried.

“Wonderful!”, Aiba replied. “Please go on!” Sho did as he was ordered until his member was completely inside. During the whole time he had been working on Aiba's member. Now, he pressed his thumb on the tip of Aiba's cock and started to rub over it. Aiba moaned loudly and Sho leaned forward and started to kiss Aiba's neck and soon, Aiba's moaning got louder.

Sho waited a little bit more, but then he started to move his hips. The sound of slapping skin could be heard and the water drops were flying around. However, the two didn't realize any of this. Both were overwhelmed by their own passion.

Sho pressed himself closer to Aiba. He wanted to hold him as tight as possible while moving in and out of him. Both were breathing heavily, and their moaning filled the room. Soon, Sho could feel Aiba tensing his muscles. He took this as a sign that Aiba was reaching his orgasm, so he moved his hips even faster. This had the effect that Aiba was screaming his name loudly and soon after Sho could feel Aiba's warm seed running over his hand. Feeling the other's orgasm, Sho neared towards his own as well. A warm tingle spread over his body and his muscles start to tremble. He could feel the pleasure running through his whole body before he moaned loudly and released his seed into Aiba. He rode through his orgasm while calling Aiba's name. After the amazing feeling subsided, he leaned against Aiba's back and tried to catch his breath.

“Sho-chan, you're amazing!”, Aiba said with a throaty voice.

“No, you are! I never felt like this before! Thank you, Aiba-chan!”, Sho replied with a soft voice and turned Aiba around, so that he was facing him now.

“Can we do that again?”, Aiba whispered and blushed.

“I'd love to!” Sho smiled at the man in front of him. He had always liked him and felt attracted towards him, and during the last months he had realized that this wasn't just a feeling of friendship. He was in love with Aiba.

“Now that we've done this, you're mine, Aiba-chan! I won't let anybody else have you!”, Sho said with a serious voice.

“I wouldn't do it with anyone else than you!”, the other one assured him and Sho took Aiba's face into both hands and gave him a long kiss.


End file.
